New Heights
by HecateA
Summary: Oliver Wood has put together the perfect trio of Chasers and it seems like the universe agrees. Oneshot. Written for Romance Awareness Day 31: When you meet your soulmate, you grow wings and the feathers symbolise your relationship.


**Author's Note: **If you're sick of me writing these Soulmate!AUs with these bizarre prompts, you'll be happy to know that August is nearly over now... Enjoy! Written for 31 Days of Soulmate AUs Day 31: When you meet your soulmate, you grow wings and the feathers symbolise your relationship.

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping Wars; Hogwarts; Not Commonwealth; Harmony of Souls Eternal

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x4); 3rd Rule Bribery (HP Edition) (Y); Fall Leaves; Seeds; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (New Beginnings); Themes & Things B (Joy); The 3rd Rule (Y); Ethnic & Present; Rian-Russo Inversion (Y); Flags & Ribbons; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Representation(s): **Soulmate!AU; Quidditch players

**Bonus challenge(s): **Second Verse (Clio's Conclusion); Chorus (Wind Beneath)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **Schooner

**Word Count: **604

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet/Katie Bell

**List (Prompt): **Spring Medium 2 (Wings AU)

* * *

**New Heights**

Oliver kept the rolled parchment tight in his hand as he marched down from the Gryffindor Common Room, winding through the castle and making his way to the billboard outside Madam Hooch's office. He'd tried to sneak out and Percy had tried covering his exit, but a trail of hopefuls and curious students had followed him.

"Just tell us!" the Weasley twins railed behind him. "Tell us if we're in, Wood!"

"You make me so mad sometimes!" Oliver called back to them. He hated that, of course, they were still in anyways.

Oliver shook his head and kept stomping forward.

"Keep your distance or I'm going to set this on fire!" Oliver called back, holding up the list in one hand and his wand with the other. The crowd halted and gave him space as he unrolled the parchment and pinned it up. He took three steps away and then he held out his hand towards the billboard.

"Go on, then!" he said.

They rushed the list to find out if they were in the Quidditch team or out. Oliver stood by but didn't put his wand away, just in case someone felt really pissed off about their rejection. The twins cheered and whooped as loudly as they could, pumping up the crowd around them and shooting sparks into the air. In the crowd, Oliver followed his three, shiny new Chasers—just like he followed the members of his team as they flew across a pitch when he was stationed at the goalposts. This was good practise, after all.

Angelina Johnson was the tallest, followed closely by Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell was small enough to be a Chaser. Their hair fell in braids, a ponytail, and tumbling curls respectively. They couldn't look more different in the mixture of leather jackets, flowery patterns, and denim. They hadn't come down to check the billboard together. Oliver knew that he was taking a big risk by taking on three first year Chasers at the same time but… well, Oliver had a good vibe.

He watched them turn back to their friends respectively and grin and celebrate at the same time. He smiled, and then Angelina made eye contact with him. He waved her over and then Alicia saw the interaction and came over as well. Then he whistled to catch Katie's attention and he waved her over too.

"Angelina, Alicia, Katie," Oliver said pointing to each of his players in turn. "Katie, Alicia, Angelina."

"Hi," Katie said quickly, tugging on the sleeves of her purple sweater. She was the shyest of the three from what he could tell, but she was also the most bubbly.

"Hello," Angelina said.

"Hey," Alicia said.

And then the weirdest, strangest, most amazing thing happened. From the backs of all three girls, beautiful wings began sprouting. They all looked just as surprised as the next girl, but nobody looked like they were in pain.

The wings kept growing and growing, folding against their backs and nestling against one another like a bird of prey's. The feathers darkened and darkened into shades of gold and red to match the robes he'd hoped to put them all in.

"Wow…" Oliver said, looking at his three Chasers.

Angelina frowned and rolled her shoulders one after the other. Then she scrunched up her nose and the two great wings beat. Katie followed her lead, and Alicia followed. The wind from their wingbeats sent the bottom of everyone's skirts and robes fluttered.

"Oh, this is going to be _such _a good season," Oliver said breathlessly.

"Right, but I don't think this is about Quidditch," Alicia said quietly.


End file.
